The King and the Huntress
by CrimsonFireTiger
Summary: Kira's a hunter who will do anything to keep her family alive in their rundown old village stricken by poverty. When King Shadow forces her into marriage she is stripped away from her family and into the life of a queen. Sonic and the goddess Amaterasu help them grow together and strengthen their love. Shadow/OC T for language, adult themes and moderate violence.
1. Prologue

**Prologue: All Hail Shadow**

The kingdom of Mobius was prospering during the reign of King Lionel. When his wife Sophie gave birth to their son, Shadow the kingdom rejoiced at the arrival of a new heir. Soon, he grew up into a healthy prince alongside his younger sister, Maria.

However, all things must come to an end, and soon the king became ill and passed away. The king left his son to tend to the kingdom in his passing. The then 19-year old Shadow took the throne and attempted to rule the way his father had, but soon became a cruel ruler, taking money from the people, giving cruel punishments to the innocent and ignoring the pleas of his people for mercy. No one could stand up to him because his word was law and he had the muscle power to strike down anyone who opposed him.

Our story begins in the throne room where the royal bookkeeper, Miles Prower (also called "Tails") was reading the minutes of the previous council meeting to King Shadow.

"The representative from Soleanna reports that they've had a bad crop and won't be able to send in as many fruit this year." He said.

Shadow reclined in his throne with his head resting on his hand. "Tax them to make up for the difference." Shadow said almost carelessly. Tails was about to retort that this wouldn't be a good idea, but kept silent at a sharp glance from Shadow.

"I'll record the added tax, Sire." He sighed.

"Good." Shadow smirked, patting the young boy's head. He started out of the throne room and ran into his sister.

"Shadow I need to talk to you." Maria said.

"Not now, Maria." Shadow said, passing her by.

"Shadow it's important." She said. "Mom said that you need to start thinking about finding a queen."

"That is not important, Maria, I can rule the kingdom by myself just fine." Shadow said.

"Maybe you can find someone who can balance you out a little." Maria said. "Princess Rouge would make a fine young queen."

Shadow shook his head in annoyance. "Even if I was going to get married, I don't want to marry a princess." He said. "They're spoiled, bratty, and annoying. I want someone different, someone headstrong, but not so much that I can't break her down. Someone that would make a good wife and at the same time, make a good warrior."

Maria thought for a minute. "Maybe you should try the southern region." She said thoughtfully. "That's where the majority of our warriors and other soldiers come from."

Shadow smirked. "Maybe that's where I'll find a bride then." He said, walking away. "Prepare the royal carriage and send word to the southern region that the king will be looking for his bride there."


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Calm Before the Storm**

Her sapphire blue eyes fluttered open early in the spring morning. She sat up and brushed her ebony and crimson-stained hair out of her face. Guessing the time was about 5:30 in the morning, she slid out of bed, causing her sister to stir in her sleep.

"Kira?" She murmured.

Kira turned to the little blue mass of fur lying next to her and gently ruffled her brunette hair. "Sorry, Jadzia. I didn't mean to wake you." She said. "Go to sleep."

"I can't." Jadzia said. "I'm already awake."

Kira shook her head. "You can fall back asleep." She said. "It's way too early for you to be up and about."

"Are you going to be out a long time again?" Jadzia asked.

"Not for too long." Their mother said.

Kira turned to her red-furred mother, who was sleeping in the sleeping bag next to her. "Look, I promise I'll be back when I have enough game to trade in for a good price." Kira said.

"Your father wants you to be home before three today."

Kira rolled her eyes and huffed. "What's so special about today?" she asked.

"The king's coming into the village and your father wants you to go." Kira's mother answered.

"No way!" Kira said. "I don't want anything to do with that horrible man! I'll die before I meet him face to face."

Her blue-furred father stirred at this, his peach muzzle turned deathly white by illness and freezing cold. "I want you to go." He said.

"Dad, go back to sleep." Kira said."You're not well enough to be moving around."

Her father ignored her and sat up, coughing weakly. "Look, I'm not punishing you, I'm just wanting you to be present when the king comes." He said. "If he catches you hunting, you'll be put to death. I want you back early so he _doesn't_ catch you. Besides, it would be a good time to test your self-control."

Kira remained silent as she considered the extremity of his request. With the mistake of looking him in his brown eyes, once burning with intensity, she was won over.

"Fine, I'll be back by three." She said, standing up.

"And not a minute later." Her father said, being racked by a bought of coughing.

Kira tried to block the sound of her father's painful choking, dawning her beige deerskin tunic and black leggings, slipping her snow boots on. She pulled her brown leather jacket over her arms and up to her shoulders, buttoning it up to her neck. She quickly ran her hands through her hair and tried her best to smooth it out as possible.

"You look pretty." Jadzia said, sitting cross-legged on her sleeping bag.

"Thanks." Kira said, grateful for the compliment. After putting on her belt, she gave her sister a light kiss on the head, saying goodbye to her mother and father.

"Make sure he does not get out of bed today." She said to her mother. She knew that while she was out, her father would sometimes roam around, trying to do things for his family that he knew he couldn't do with his illness.

"I'll do that." Her mother said. Kira nodded and rose, carefully getting out a bag from the closet. She stepped out of the house into the frigid winter morning air, trying to suppress a little shiver as she set her jaw.

With absolute silence, Kira moved through the village to the end of the territory where the city was guarded by a high rock wall, preventing any intruders from getting in, and any of its inhabitants from escaping. At least, that was its original purpose, until the landscapers either all died of starvation, illness and cold, or quit their job due to lack of pay from the government, leaving the walls in a state of breaking down and growing vines around it. Now, instead of a wall to keep everyone out and in, it had turned into a climbing wall with twisting vines that made a sort of rope ladder, tough to get over, but not impossible.

Kira had perfected the art of climbing the wall, and she got over it with ease. Having made it to the other side of the wall, Kira jogged off to a large rock mound and squeezed into an opening, revealing a cave that traveled underground. She pulled back a willow curtain that she had made herself, and revealed a bow and arrow she had stashed in the crevice of the rock wall. She slung the quiver over her shoulder, and gripped the bow, which was a simple re-curve bow made of sturdy oak.

Checking to make sure the coast was clear, and that she wasn't being followed, she started her hunt. The hunt continued until about 10:45 in the morning, and by this time, Kira had only managed to catch a squirrel, two rabbits and had harvested some berries and roots, and needless to say, this was making her feel hopeless. She didn't even have enough to put on the dinner table for her family let alone enough to sell at the market, which was just a small, rundown shack used for trading items of need for money or other sorts of goods and vice-versa.

"_I must be doing something wrong._" She thought as she reached the stream that ran through the woods. "_Maybe I'm too loud. And maybe I've moved so that I'm not downwind anymore._" Just to make sure, she pulled out some grass and when a good breeze came along, she let the blades go one by one so that she could be told which direction to head. The grass blew toward her face, telling her that she was still downwind and that this couldn't be the reason that the game wasn't coming out.

"_Maybe I'm just not looking in the right place._" She thought. "_Maybe we over-hunted Or maybe everyone's settled in to hibernate. It is the middle of winter._" She knelt down to get a drink from the stream when she saw it. A rack of antlers was peeking out over the brush.

"_What luck!_" she thought excitedly, silently pulling out an arrow. She clipped it to her bow, pulled back and-!

"HEY KIRA!" a shrill voice shouted. The elk instantly heard the shriek and turned and ran away. In desperation, Kira shot the arrow after the elk, which missed by an inch.

Frustrated, Kira turned to the screamer. "Damn it! Jake what have I told you about screaming while I'm taking a shot?!" she shouted.

The red and purple furred wolf peeked out from behind a bush as his companion, Mitch the Meerkat, slipped out of a tree.

"Sorry." Jake said, coming towards her. "You know how easily excited I can get."

Mitch shook his head and came right up to Kira, slipping an arrow out of her bow. "Well either way, what on Mobius would you have done with an elk that big?"

"What I always do." Kira said, snatching her arrow back. "Divide it up so that you would have some, I would have some, Jake gets some and the rest I trade at the market! That's what you do, right?"

Mitch shook his head. "No! Not today. The king's in town and if he figures out that we hunt illegally, he'll execute us or worse!"

Jake started swinging his hips and singing "Hound Dog". "Ladies and Gentlemen, the King is in the building! Ah-thank you, thank you very much!"

Kira gave an amused huff as Mitch rolled his eyes. "Not that king." He said. "King Shadow."

Jake crossed his arms. "Well excuse me for trying to lighten the mood." He said. "I guess Elvis has left the building."

Kira smiled slightly and started fiddling with the feathers on her arrow. "Well either way, the point is that that was the first elk I've seen in months, and now I don't have anything to trade. I barely have enough to feed my family tonight."

Mitch thought for a minute then picked up a rock. Jake understood what he was doing, and pulled out his bow.

"Archers ready?" Mitch asked.

"Ready!" Kira and Jake said. Mitch threw the rock into the brush and made a flock of geese come out.

Jake shot first and hit one in the chest. Kira shot two geese in the eye, both with the same arrow. Both of the boys looked at her incredulously.

"How in the heck can you manage that?!" Jake said. Kira shrugged. "Then if you cannot give me an answer, I will assume that you have somehow fixed your arrow." Jake said.

"How do you fix an arrow?" Mitch asked, Kira running off to grab her game.

A couple hours later, the trio came back to the cave where Kira had retrieved her bow and quiver from. Kira's game bag was now nearly full, along with Mitch's and Jake's bags. They began to take their cool-down time, when they usually relaxed and talked in peace, freely and without any danger of being arrested and tortured for some of the things they said. Kira split the berries she had collected with her two companions, glancing out at the winter afternoon, finally able to take a free breath.

"It's a nice day out." She said.

"Yep." Jake said. "Except for the fact that it's cold as heck outside." Mitch nodded, taking some of the berries that were offered to him by Kira.

"That and we have to get back early if we want to trade the game before the king arrives." He added.

Jake turned to Kira. "I heard he's looking for a bride." He said.

"And you're telling me this, why?" Kira said.

Jake shrugged. "Just thought you might be interested in knowing the possible events of today." He said.

"If you're suggesting that I subject myself to possibly getting him to like me you can forget it." Kira said. "I'm attending for my father's sake but I'm not participating."

"You might not have a choice." Mitch said.

"Well so long as I do, I won't get up there and flaunt myself for him." Kira said. "I do enough of that already."

Jake looked at her and cleared his throat. "Speaking of which." He said. "How much did my dad give you for last night?" Kira didn't answer for a while, fighting back the sick feeling in her stomach that came from the memory of all she had done for her uncle the night before. When things got tough and hunting alone couldn't keep her family alive, she became a part-time prostitute in order to boost her funds.

"70." She said finally. "So that plus the 80 I already have saved up, makes 150."

"I wish you didn't have to do that in order to save your father." Mitch said sadly.

"Yeah, I know." Kira said. "But I need the money." She put her hands behind her head and lay back on the ground, popping a berry in her mouth. "I mean, if I didn't live here and Shadow wasn't the king, or at least a greedy king, I wouldn't need to do that." She said. "But because I do live here and Shadow is a greedy king, and I do need the money, I have to do all I can in order to keep my family alive."

Jake nodded. "You aren't the only one going to great lengths to stay alive." He said. "Almost everyone in the town is taking bigger risks in order to keep food on the table."

Mitch chuckled. "Yeah, this morning April got up early in the morning to go hunting in the woods with us." Kira broke into a mad fit of laughter.

"_April_?!" she choked. "April the Cocker Spaniel who can't even be bothered to help around her family's shop?"

"Yeah, that one." Mitch said.

"Wow, things must be very bad if April is looking to hunt." Kira said.

"Yeah." Jake said. "I heard the grocer is looking to go out of business because no one can afford to buy anything. The king had to tax Soleanna again for a bad crop."

Kira growled and sat up, picking up a stone and throwing it across the valley. "That man is bent on ruining this country, isn't he?!" she fumed. "Either that or he wants to sentence us to death!" she sat back down, having finished her short rant.

The trio sat in silence for a while, and then Jake spoke. "Oh, we almost forgot something. Mitch, show her what we snagged today."

Mitch smiled and opened his game bag, pulling out a loaf of bread. Kira's eyes got wide at the sight of the golden brown brick, which was still warm and fluffy.

"No way!" she exclaimed, struggling to touch the delicacy. "That can't be real!"

"Well if it isn't the baker owes us back our 3 geese." Jake said. Mitch handed Kira the loaf and she inhaled the sweet scent. With a smile, she divided the bread into thirds.

"One third for each of us." She said, handing the broken bread to the boys next to her.

"Oh, Kira you're too kind." Jake said. "Now why is your third bigger than ours?"

Kira giggled. "Because I'm splitting my half with Jadzia." She said.

"Ah." Jake said. "That makes sense." Mitch shook his head, taking a bite of the bread.

Soon, he stood up. "We should go." He said, slinging his game bag over his shoulder. "If we want to trade anything today, we'd better do it before King Shadow comes." Kira nodded, standing also. She took one last look at the peaceful forest that she called her sanctuary, and then turned back, following her counterparts back to the village to trade their kills nearly forgetting to put her bow back.

After a little while of walking, Kira stopped, her fur on edge. She felt a strong feeling that she and her companions were being watched. She pulled out her knife menacingly, growling.

Jake noticed her actions and turned to her. "What's wrong?" he asked softly. Kira remained silent, scanning the area around her. When she didn't see anything, she replaced the knife and turned back to the two worried boys.

"Nothing." she said. "I just thought that we were being followed, that's all." Mitch cocked his ear and tried to listen for anything out of the ordinary. When nothing arose, he shrugged.

"Come on." he said. "It's probably April. She'll follow us back to the village, and if it isn't her it was probably nothing."

Kira nodded and as the others started walking again, the feeling of being followed not leaving her until she crossed over the wall.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Failed Rouse**

As this was taking place, there was a commotion occurring in the courthouse. The Royal Envoy had arrived, except for one member. Upon seeing three villagers on the outside limits of the village, King Shadow had gone after them, ordering the envoy to continue on without him while he investigated. The captain of the Royal Guard, Sonic, paced back and forth nervously. He was never one to wait, regardless on if it was for the King or for his friends.

"Where is he?" he fumed to his companions, Silver and Knuckles. "He said three minutes, not 30, and yet we're waiting for him 30 minutes later."

Knuckles shrugged. "Look on the bright side." He said. "At least he's not working us like pack mules."

"Is that what you think?" Shadow said, entering the room.

Frightened, Knuckles stood and saluted his king. "Of course not, your Highness." He stuttered. ""I was just kidding. It was meant as a compliment!"

"Save it." Shadow said. "I'll deal with you later." He came up to Silver who was sleeping on the couch. "Get up." He growled, pushing him off the couch.

Silver yelped as he made contact with the floor. "Ow…" Silver moaned.

"Where have you been?" Sonic asked. Shadow shot a death glare at Sonic. "Err…I mean, if you don't mind my asking." He added.

"I do, actually." Shadow said. "Have the people gathered?"

"No, your Highness." Sonic said as Tails entered the room.

"Tails, what is the name of this place again?" Shadow asked. Tails checked his records.

"The locals call this place "Coradia" however, on the official record, the village is unnamed."

Shadow nodded and turned to Knuckles. "Summon the people." He said. "Sonic, I want you to announce the decree." Sonic nodded as Knuckles rang the bell that was used to summon the villagers to the court house. Within minutes, the townspeople had started gathering, signing into the checkpoint desks. Everyone had to be present, or else on death's doorstep.

At the market, Kira was in the middle of trading a squirrel with the butcher when the bell was rung. Everyone scrambled to shut down the back market.

"I don't have time to evaluate the cost of the squirrel," the butcher said, putting his things away. "But this should cover the cost." He dished out a good-sized amount of money and gave it to Kira.

"But this is too much!" she said. "I can't accept this!"

"I know your father is ill and he needs medicine. I don't care if it's too much, just take it for your father's sake." Kira evaluated the weight of his statement, and then nodded.

She pocketed the money and exited the market, hiding her game bag behind a brush, and jogged to the courthouse with Mitch and Jake on her tail.

"So, how was the trade?" Jake asked.

"Profitable." Kira said, pulling out her sack of money. "Although the trade was rushed and unfair."

"Who cares?" Mitch asked. "The butcher gave you the money and let you keep it. You're one step closer to getting your father's cure."

"True, but that would make me no better than King Shadow." Kira said. "And look where his greediness has gotten us." Mitch shrugged.

They gathered in a group at the court house, being silenced by the king's presence. Kira couldn't help but think that the king looked quite handsome, but didn't let this change her mind about him. He was still as cold and cruel as she thought he was.

"All shall kneel before the King!" Knuckles said. Kira rolled her eyes as she knelt down and bowed her head. Shadow took a seat in the center of the stage and everyone else stood back up. The mayor, and Jake's father, Dimitri, stood beside him. Shadow nodded to Sonic, who opened the scroll in his hands, and read the decree.

"The King has decreed that every father or male caretaker must bring forth his eldest daughter or female charge and present her to the king. If the eldest daughter is already married or betrothed then the next eldest is to be presented. If the eldest is under 12 years of age, she does not have to be presented."

Kira's eyes widened and she turned around so no one could catch what she was saying to Mitch. "Find my father and ask him what's going to happen to me." she whispered. Mitch nodded and went off to find Troy as names were starting to be called. He found Troy and slid into line next to him.

"Kira wants to know what's going to happen to her." He whispered. Troy, held upright by a cane, turned to him and whispered in his ear. Mitch's eyes widened. "It'll never work." He said.

"I know." Troy said. "But I will not force her to go up there. If he finds out, then I will accept the consequences." Mitch nodded and returned to Kira, but then his family's name was called. Since his father had died years ago, Mitch quickly grabbed his sister's hand and brought her to the king, being the eldest in his family.

"This had better be quick." he thought as Misty curtsied before the King.

The presentation went by quicker than he thought it would. The king was not pleased with how quiet and unattractive Misty was, so they were dismissed.

"Don't worry, Misty." Mitch said, setting his sister back down in line. "You're still young. You'll find your true love." When his sister started smiling, he left her in the care of his brother, Arie, and found Kira.

"Your father tells you not to worry." He whispered. "He thinks the king won't know the difference, so he's going to bring forth Jadzia in your place."

"It won't work! He'll be killed!" Kira hissed.

"He's aware of that, but he's trying it anyway." he said as April's father's name was called, and he took her hand and led her to the stage.

"Wish me luck." April whispered in a hushed voice to Jake. Jake nodded as he tried to focus on the conversation that Kira and Mitch were having.

"He gives you strict orders to remain in your place no matter what happens." Mitch said.

"And he thinks he can do anything to me if I don't?" Kira said grimly. "He's too ill."

"True, but he's holding you on the honor system." Mitch said softly. Shadow waved April away, who returned to her place in the crowd.

"He thought I was too weak." April huffed to Jake.

Jake shrugged. "No worries, he's not your type anyways." Jake said. "But, you know, Mitch has had his eye on you for a while now." Mitch's head shot up at this, and he clocked Jake on the head. "OWCH!" Jake hissed. "Sorry, just making small talk!" Mitch rolled his eyes.

Kira couldn't help but crack a smile, one that disappeared when she heard her father's name being called. Her eyes shifted over to where her father was, and saw him gently leading Jadzia to the stage.

"Oh, I hope this works." Kira whispered.

Mitch looked over at her and took her hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze. Kira looked down at their interlocked hands with shock, and then looked back at Mitch. He had never tried to hold her hand before, but then she started thinking that this was just a way to get her to calm down. She nodded at him and turned back to the stage.

Troy reached the top of the stage and bowed slightly before King Shadow. "My King, I present to you, my eldest daughter, Jadzia." He nodded to Jadzia, who curtsied.

Tails checked his records as Troy stated that Jadzia was 12. Realizing that there was a difference between what was being said and what was on his census records, he turned to Shadow and started speaking in a hushed voice.

"My Liege, this is not the eldest daughter." He whispered to Shadow.

"What do you mean?" Shadow asked as Jadzia chattered to Sonic. Kira realized that something was wrong when she saw the bookkeeper start speaking to the king.

"_He knows._" She thought, panicking. She squeezed Mitch's hand hard, letting him know that something was wrong.

"According to my records, there's a daughter older than her." Tails said, pulling out a photo of Kira. He handed it to Shadow, and he examined it carefully, a smile cracking on his face.

"So this is who you belong to, my dear." He whispered. He handed the photo back to Tails and hushed Jadzia's incessant chattering by raising his hand. "That's enough." He said. "You may go." Jadzia and Troy bowed and started off the stage.

"Not you, old man." Shadow said. "Just your daughter."

Troy swallowed hard, slowly going down to Jadzia's level. "Go find Mommy, I'll be down there in a minute." He said. Jadzia nodded and stepped off the stage.

Kira choked at the sight of her father alone with the king. "_Oh, no. Please no!_" she thought.

Shadow leaned back in his chair as Troy turned back to him. "Where's your eldest?" Shadow said.

"That was her, my lord." Troy said calmly.

"Really?" Shadow said. He held his hand out for the photo. "Because according to recent census records, you have one more." He turned the photo to reveal Kira to her illness-stricken father. Troy swallowed, but said nothing. "So where is she?" Shadow asked. "Is she married?"

"No." Troy said.

"Is she betrothed?" Shadow said, his voice rising in volume.

"No." Troy said, struggling to maintain his composure.

"Is she deathly ill?" Shadow shouted.

"No." Troy said.

"Then where is she?!" Shadow roared, standing. Troy would not answer. Shadow's patience was running out. "Sonic." He said. Sonic dutifully obliged to his king's unspoken command, and punched Troy across the face.

Kira was about to dart out of the crowd, but Mitch held her back, covering her mouth to muffle her desperate screams for her father.

"Shh," he hissed. "Remember what he told you to do."

Troy struggled to his feet as Shadow approached him, grabbing him by his shirt collar.

"You will tell me where your eldest daughter is, or else you will be punished!" he growled. "Do you understand?!"

"Yes, my king." Troy choked. Shadow took in a deep breath in order to prevent him snapping the old man's neck and forever losing the girl.

"Now," He said. "Where is she?" Troy looked to Dimitri.

"Just tell him where Kira is, brother." Dimitri warned him.

Troy looked back to Shadow and swallowed hard. "She is my most prized possession." He said in a clear voice. "You cannot have her."

A vein almost popped in Shadow's head, and he threw Troy against the wall. Jadzia screamed in horror and Kira kicked against Mitch's iron grip.

"Damn it, Mitch! LET ME GO!" Kira's muffled scream went unheard as Shadow turned to Sonic.

"Give him 30 lashings." He said, storming back to his throne. Sonic nodded and as Troy was dragged out of the wall and to the front of the stage, he took out a whip.

"NO!" Kira screamed, her body heating up. She burned Mitch's hands, and as he was reeling from the intense heat, Kira darted out of the crowd and raced forward to her father.

Before the whip came down on him, Kira leaped in front of him and held her arm out for the whip to wrap around. She gripped the whip and yanked Sonic forward, the blue hedgehog tumbling down the stairs as Knuckles came after her. Kira thrust her open hand outward, and fire sprouted from her hand, causing Knuckles to cry out in pain and stagger backwards. Silver came from behind and attempted to freeze Kira with his phychokenisis, but Kira caught him, and grabbed his hand, swinging him into Sonic, who had just gotten back up on his feet.

Jake and Mitch ran forward to stop Kira from killing Shadow while she was on her rampage, but were stopped by two more guards, Espio and Vector. Troy looked up at her as Kira turned to Shadow, breathing hard.

"I am the eldest daughter of Troy the Tiger." She rasped. "Punish me."

"Kira, what are you doing?!" Troy choked, being racked by another bout of coughing. Shadow, greatly impressed by this warrior, stood and approached her, his ruby red eyes bearing down into Kira's burning sapphire blue eyes.

"Well done." He said in a level voice. "You've completely disarmed my three most trusted guards."

"Don't you dare-!" Troy choked.

"Silence!" Shadow snapped.

"Listen to him, father." Kira said, trying not to make it known that she feared this man through her voice.

Shadow chuckled. "State your name, girl." He said.

Kira inhaled deeply then spoke. "I am Kira the Dark Tiger." She said.

Shadow smiled. "Well, Kira." He said. "Do you think you can get your father to return to your family?"

Kira turned to Troy, who was struggling to his feet. "Mitch, Jake." Kira said to the boys behind her. "Please escort my father back to my family." Mitch and Jake ducked under Vector and Espio and took a hold of Troy.

"No!" Troy shouted, taking a hold of Kira's shoulder. "Don't do this!"

"Get out of here, Dad." Kira said, not looking at her father.

"But-!" Troy rasped.

"Come on, Uncle Troy." Jake said. "Let her fight this battle."

"NO!" Troy cried as Mitch and Jake gently pulled him off the stage. Kira didn't look back, continuing to look Shadow in the eye.

Sonic staggered back on stage and approached Shadow. "Sonic, I'm going to try something." Shadow whispered to Sonic, not taking his eyes off of Kira. "No matter how she reacts, do not engage, no matter what, understand?"

"Yes, your Highness." Sonic said.

Shadow then started to circle Kira, examining her closely, Kira keeping her eyes forward. Once or twice, he would grab her chin, and Kira would pull it away from him forcefully, earning a chuckle from the ebony hedgehog. On the fifth or sixth circle around, Shadow came behind her and grabbed her butt.

Immediately, Kira reacted, sweeping her leg under Shadow's legs, pulling out her knife. She pinned Shadow to the ground, pinning his right arm down with her foot, her other knee on his abdomen and her right hand holding down his left arm. She put the knife to his throat, gasping.

"Don't even think about doing that again." She growled. Shadow just smiled and laughed.

"Sonic, now you may engage." He said.

Sonic immediately pulled Kira off of Shadow, taking the knife from her. Kira pulled herself out of Sonic's grasp, standing upright and still, as if nothing ever happened.

"_Well,_" Kira thought as Shadow jumped to his feet. "_So much for the self-control my father wanted me to practice._"

She thought Shadow was going to kill her for attacking Royalty, and squeezed her eyes shut, waiting for him to bring her knife down on her. She was surprised when she heard laughing from him.

"This is going to be fun." He said. Kira opened her eyes to see Shadow taking a stack of papers from Tails. "Congratulations, girl." He said, putting a pen in her hand. "You're going to be my new queen."

Kira's eyes widened in fear and Dimitri's head shot up.

"A-are you sure, your Majesty?" he stammered. "She just tried to kill you."

"And that's what I like about her." Shadow said. "She's a feisty one."

Kira shook her head. "Sorry." She said, holding the pen out to give it back. "I'm not interested." Shadow laughed.

"Another thing I like about you." He said.

Kira glared at him. "What's the papers for?" she growled. Shadow showed her the document.

"We don't have time for an actual wedding, so in order to legally become husband and wife, this document must be signed." He said.

Kira crossed her arms. "I'm not signing that." She said, turning her head away.

Shadow shrugged. "Have it your way." He said. He went to take the pen from her. "But you know, I think that arrow was fixed." He whispered in her ear. "I've never seen someone shoot two geese directly in the eye with one arrow."

Kira gasped as Shadow continued. "And it makes me wonder how on Mobius a girl like you could have gotten such a nasty scar on her eye. A wolf attack, perhaps?" Kira wasn't paying any attention, her mind was whirling with thoughts. She knew she had seen someone in the woods following her, she just didn't know it would be King Shadow of all people!

She swallowed hard. "You saw me." She said. Shadow nodded.

"Funny, you were looking me in the eye several times. I thought you were going to sink that knife into my throat at one point."

"I should have." Kira mumbled. "Then I wouldn't be having this problem."

Shadow smiled. "You know, hunting is illegal and is punishable by death." He said, taking a hold of her ebony hair.

"But you wouldn't kill me." Kira said, batting his hand away. "You like me too much."

Shadow pretended to think on the point she had made. "An excellent point, my dear." He said. "But you did have two accomplices that I have no trouble with executing. I could even do it right here and right now."

Kira shot a glance behind her to Mitch and Jake, who were trying to hold her father back. "So what do you want me to do?" she said.

"I'll make this simple." Shadow said, his voice hardening. "Sign the paper, or I'll hang your friends before sunrise." Kira held his gaze with a glare, and then took the pen back.

"I'll sign it." she whispered.

Shadow smiled. "Good." He said. He brought her to the table as Kira formed a plan in her head. She had a limited knowledge of the law, but she knew that if she signed the paper with the opposite of her dominant hand, the document would be invalid, giving her enough time to evacuate her family, Mitch's family and Jake to the forest, out of Shadow's reach. She signed the paper with her left hand and gave Shadow back the pen.

"Excellent." Shadow said. He took another copy of the document and gave her the pen back. "Now with your shooting hand." He said.

"_Damn it!_" Kira thought. "_I forgot that if he was close enough to see us hunt, he was close enough to see which hand I shot with!_" she signed the paper legally and when she was done, Shadow took her hand and pulled her forward.

"What's this place called again, Tails?" he said.

"Coradia." Kira answered before the two-tailed fox could speak. Shadow cleared his throat and addressed the people.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of Coradia," he said. "I present to you, your new queen!" While he wasn't looking, Kira quickly wiped a tear away.

"_He won't see me cry._" She thought as a crown was placed on her head. "_I won't give him that satisfaction._"

"Long live the queen!" Knuckles shouted.

"Long live the queen." The people dutifully echoed. Kira caught sight of her horror-stricken father as everyone bowed to her.

"_Great._" She thought. "_Can this day get any worse?_"

She swore under her breath for jinxing herself.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Unlikely Allies**

Kira stared at her reflection in the shiny gold crown, glaring at it as if she were staring the king in the face rather than herself. After he had presented her to the townspeople, Shadow had Kira locked away in a room deep in the courthouse, allowing her only an hour to say goodbye. She was waiting for her first visitor as she let everything sink in. Furious, she threw the crown across the room, letting out a cry of frustration into a pillow. Just then, the door opened and her family stepped into the room. Jadzia ran into Kira's arms as Deanna knelt down by her side. Her father stood over her, and Kira couldn't read whether or not he was angry, confused or even if he was feeling anything.

"You shouldn't have gotten up there." he rasped.

Kira nodded. "I know." She whispered. "But I couldn't let him beat you up for not bringing me up there in the first place like you were supposed to."

"I was ready to accept the consequences, why didn't you let me?!" Troy growled. Kira was about to retort when she realized that she had no idea why she did it. She struggled to find a reason why she stepped in front of the whip, surfing through emotions that may uncover the key to this reason.

She sighed. "It was a "heat of the moment" thing." She said. "I was furious that King Shadow had the nerve to hurt you for protecting me, which was a stupid idea in the first place."

Troy fell silent at this, knowing that she was right. Jadzia nuzzled her sister as Kira stroked her hair.

"Don't be afraid." Kira whispered to her. Jadzia sniffled.

"But what if he hurts you? He was really mean to Papa, wasn't he?" she whimpered.

Kira nodded. "Don't worry." She said, forcing a smile for her. "He must like me if he wants me to be his queen. Maybe I could get him to be nicer." She knew that she was implying something that was almost impossible to do, but there might be a chance that she could get him to ease the village's hardships, if not erase them. "And anyways, the king has a lot of money, and if I could get on his good side, I could get Dad's cure." Another next-to-impossible thing to do, but if it would cheer her sister up, she'd say it anyways.

She smiled at her sister again as she wiped the 12-year old's tears away. "Everything will be ok." She said. "Mitch and Jake will bring you food, I promise."

Jadzia sniffled. "Ok." She whimpered.

Kira smiled and kissed Jadzia's head. "You'll be ok." She said softly.

Next to her, Deanna gently ran her hand through Kira's hair. Kira turned to her and saw the empty look in her eyes, and at the sight of this, she started growling.

"Don't you dare-!" she growled. "Don't start that again."

Deanna shook her head. "I won't!" she said. Kira wouldn't believe her word. When Deanna learned that Troy wouldn't last more than a couple months, she had shut down completely, not wanting to feel the hurt of his loss. Kira had tried everything to get her out of her depressing state of mind, but to no avail. It was only with the help of some powerful medicine that she had gotten better, but not by much.

"Promise me you won't leave them." She said. "Because I'm not going to be there for them, you have to be there."

Deanna nodded. "I promise, I won't shut down again." Kira put her sister down and hugged her mother.

"Don't cry." She said softly. "You have to be strong for Jadzia and Dad...and for me."

Deanna nodded. "I will, I promise." She said.

Just then, the door opened. "Time's up." Knuckles said. "Out." Troy stood up warily as Jadzia clung to her sister.

"We have to go, dear." Deanna said.

"No!" Jadzia whimpered. Kira kissed her sister goodbye as her mother pulled her away.

"I'll write to you as often as I can!" Kira said as the door was closed behind her family. Yet another impossible thing to do. Kira fell backwards on the couch and sighed, trying to keep control of her emotions.

As soon as the cries of her sister diminished, the door was opened again, and Mitch and Jake came in. Kira looked to them, and was about to say something when a half-sob, half-squeaking sound came out of her mouth.

"_So much for strong._" Kira thought as Mitch gently wrapped his arms around her and tried his best to comfort her.

"I'm fine." Kira whimpered, trying to keep herself under control.

"I know you are." Mitch said.

"He caught us hunting." Kira tried to explain in a hurried manner. "He said he was going to kill you two if I didn't become his queen! He's just-I-!" she couldn't finish her sentence and let out a cry of fury. "That bastard!" she screamed, collapsing on the couch. Mitch didn't say a thing, he just gently rubbed her back.

When Kira had been soothed enough, she lifted her head and took the tissue Jake offered her. "Ok." She said when she looked ok. "I'm initiating Code 14."

Code 14 was a pact that the trio had made, that if one of them died, or something else happened to them that prevented them from keeping their families fed and alive, the other two would help provide for the other's family.

Mitch nodded resolutely as Jake saluted her. "We will carry out the Code without any distraction!" he said. Just then he got distracted by something shiny in the room, and went over to inspect it.

Kira let out a slight laugh, one that was filled with sadness and amusement at the same time. Mitch rolled his eyes, and let Kira's head rest on his shoulder.

"Don't worry." He said. "We will take care of them. And if Jake gets distracted, I'll get him back in line."

Kira smiled. "Thank you." She whispered.

The door opened again and Knuckles ordered them out. Fear rose in Kira's throat as she realized this might be the last time she saw them. "Please, don't let them die!" Kira gasped, hugging Mitch with all of her might. The boys embraced her until Knuckles and Vector grabbed them by the arms and forced them out.

"We'll see you soon, ok?!" Mitch said.

Kira barely had enough time to nod before the next visitor came in. It was April, and she quickly sat down next to Kira and took her hand in hers.

"I'm not sure whether to be happy for you or sorry for you." She said.

Kira let out an amused huff. "Better not to dwell on it much." She said. "But consider me the unluckiest girl in the world."

April giggled nervously. "Well, don't worry about your family, ok?" she said. "My father said that he'll try and help them out. And I can go hunting with Mitch and Jake-"

"No." Kira said. "Mitch and Jake are already in trouble for hunting. The only reason why I'm Shadow's wife is because I got threatened with their lives. I don't need your life on the line too."

April bit her lip and thought for a minute. "Ok, but I can still help Jadzia with school, and your mom might need help around the house."

Kira was surprised as to the behavior April had about this. Normally, April would just sit around and try not to do as much work as possible, and now she was offering to go hunting, help Jadzia with school, and even help her mom with housework?! This was almost too good to be true.

"_It probably is anyways_." Kira thought as April chattered on. "Thank you April, I appreciate the help you're offering my family."

April nodded. "I have to go." She said. "But I want you to take this." She reached around her neck and unlatched a necklace that was chained about her neck.

"No, I couldn't accept that." Kira insisted.

"Oh, stop being so modest. You're the wife of a king now. You have no excuse to dress like a guy all the time, and this will make your eyes pop." April said, looping the necklace around Kira's neck. The necklace had a good-sized teardrop-shaped ruby with ruby and diamond flowers going up the chain. Not too flashy, but still very attractive.

April fastened it and gave Kira a quick hug. "Good luck." She said, standing up. She waved goodbye, opening the door and closing it, a gust of cold wind hitting Kira in the face. This was all too much for her, and she suddenly felt exhausted.

Suddenly, her hunting skills started telling her that she wasn't alone, and she found a letter opener (not sharp enough to inflict pain on herself of course) and threw it in the direction of the intruder. A gloved hand caught the opener, and the figure came out of the shadows.

Sapphire eyes met emerald, and the intruder spoke. "I'm sorry if I startled you, your highness, but I needed a minute alone with you." Sonic said.

Kira crossed her arms as Sonic replaced the opener. "Why are you here?" She growled, sitting back down.

"I'm here because I needed to tell you some things that I wouldn't have been able to say in front of King Shadow." Sonic said.

"Such as?" Kira said, venom thick in her voice.

Sonic knelt down in front of Kira and took both of her hands in his. "I wanted to tell you that that was the bravest thing I've ever seen anyone do." He said. "A little stupid, but brave. No one has ever attacked Shadow and lived to see another day."

"He crossed the line." Kira growled, not looking at him.

"I get that." Sonic said. "And I apologize for what I did to your father."

Kira's hard look softened and she glanced at Sonic. "Well, I was surprised that he took such a beating." Kira said. "Especially in the state he's in." She stopped herself. Just why was she telling him this? He worked for the man who had forced her into marriage! She should kill him for what he did to her father!

...And yet, she found that she couldn't hate him. His manner was so pleasant, as if he wanted to help her.

Sonic sighed. "You must think all of us from the city are evil." He said. "You must think I'm a pretty bad guy too." He stood up and went over to a globe. "I wasn't always working for King Shadow." He said, almost to himself as he spun the globe around. "I used to live in Knothole."

"I thought everyone in Knothole was killed." Kira said.

"Almost everyone." Sonic corrected her. "I was one of four or five that survived Shadow's takeover." He turned back to her. "He made me captain of the guard, Tails the bookkeeper and a few others he made servants of the castle." Kira saw a remorseful look in the blue speedster's eyes, and wondered how long he had kept this in.

"I'm sorry." She said softly.

Sonic looked at her and smiled, going over to her. "That's ok." He said. "I'm ok now." He patted her hands as Kira let out a long sigh.

"So what happens now?" she asked.

"After you've finished saying goodbye, we're going to take you to the castle, where you will be introduced to the people as their queen." Sonic said. "Then I imagine Shadow's first order of business will be to try and get you pregnant."

Kira could feel her face burning up, and a growl rising in her throat.

"I suggest that you rest as much as you can beforehand." Sonic continued.

"For what?!" Kira growled. "So that I can give him a good show?!"

"So that you can fight him off!" Sonic hissed, trying not to attract any attention.

Kira became confused. "Why would I try something as outrageous as that?" Kira asked.

"So that he can get sick and tired of you and let you go home!" Sonic said. "If you can hold him off long enough, eventually he'll become so frustrated that he'll divorce you and send you home."

Kira thought about it for a minute. "And that's going to work?" she said.

"More than likely." Sonic said. "Either that or he'll kill you."

"Well, that's nice." Kira said sarcastically.

Sonic shrugged. "It's worth a shot." He said. "The chances of you seeing your family again are slim. By trying to get him bored with you, the chances become greater."

Kira thought hard. Yes, it could work, but how long will it take? He had said that he adored her feistiness , so would he really be that bored with her? Kira pushed her hair out of her face and sighed.

"But on the other hand, if I can get on his good side, I could get the medication my father needs." She said.

Sonic shook his head. "I doubt that can be any more effective." He said. "The king doesn't like giving away things for charity. And besides, his "good side" covers an entire 1/1000th of his personality. To get there is an extreme challenge, to stay there is worse, and to change him is impossible."

Kira's eyes narrowed. "I shot two geese in the eye with one arrow today, and am now the king's wife." She said. "I think I can handle impossible."

Sonic shrugged. "You probably can." He said. "But you're going to need help."

Kira nodded. "I probably will." She said. She thought for a minute, and knew that Sonic was her only hope of making it through her time with Shadow. She would need to make as many allies as possible. She didn't like the idea of Sonic being her ally, a part of her still wanting to be on guard and not trust the blue hedgehog, and yet another part of her wanted his friendship more than anything. She wanted to trust him. He too, had been hurt by the dark king, more than her, and she knew that if she trusted him, he would be a valuable ally, guard or not.

"If you would like to help me, I would not say "no"." she finally said.

Sonic smiled and bowed before her. "It would be my pleasure to help you, your highness." He said cheerfully.

Kira smiled. "I suppose that would make us allies." She said. Sonic nodded, his ear twitching at the sound of footsteps at the door. He quickly slid into position by the door as Shadow entered the room.

"Hour's up." Shadow said. "Your things have been packed and put in the carriage." He looked to Sonic, who stood at attention. "Give her one last look at her home and then escort her to the carriage." He said.

"Yes, Your Majesty." Sonic said as Shadow exited the room. Kira looked at Sonic with a glare, as if to say, "what the heck was that?!"

Sonic took her hand and led her out, his voice low. "If King Shadow sees us constantly conversing, he's going to get suspicious and think that we're having relations with each other." he explained. "He may not care much, but he's a jealous king. You and I will both be in big trouble if we're caught, so we won't be able to speak much, but I will be able to help you if you need it, ok?"

Kira nodded in understanding. "Looks like I'll have to time things accordingly." She said quietly.

"You will." Sonic said. "But it shouldn't be too hard for you."

Kira nodded, and as she exited the courthouse, she looked around. Her family and friends were gathered at the steps, the carriage right in front of her. She lifted her chin and went forward to accept her fate. She turned back to look at the forest beyond the courthouse. For a moment, she wondered if she would ever see the forest again, ever shoot another arrow from her bow.

Kira felt a hand on her arm and turned sharply to Shadow. He was pulling her into the carriage. She jerked her arm away and, having waved goodbye to her family, got into the carriage.

Shadow got in after her and Sonic hopped up on top in order to drive the carriage.

"Are we ready?" he asked.

"Yes." Shadow said.

"_Not really_." Kira thought.

"Ok. Next stop, the city!" Sonic said. He urged the horses to move forward, and the journey to the city began.

Kira leaned out the window in order to get a good look at her family, fearing that this might be the last time she would ever see them.

Shadow leaned back in his seat and put his arms behind his head. "Don't worry about them." He said. "It's pointless. It's not as if you're ever going to see them again."

Kira turned to him as Shadow closed his eyes and prepared for a nap. "Get some rest." He said. "You and I have a long night ahead of us."

He laughed and Kira glared at him.

"_Well then,_" she thought. "_Let the games begin._"


End file.
